PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: The Yerkes National Primate Research Center Genomics Core is requesting support to acquire an Illumina NovaSeq 6000 sequencing system. Since 2011, the Genomics Core has served a diverse collection of Yerkes and Emory University investigators; assisted in planning, preparing, and executing many projects having dynamic deep-sequencing needs. From the characterization of genome-wide DNA methylation profiles in the context of neurodegeneration, to identifying differentially expressed genes following various vaccination regimens, the Genomics Core has worked closely with investigators to successfully meet the demands of their research programs. Over the past several years, massively parallel deep sequencing has made significant contributions to biomedical research? particularly due to increased affordability and practicality over more conventional approaches to gene sequence and expression characterization. Our growing user base, and the increased sophistication of our users? needs, requires the Genomics Core to replace our existing Illumina HiSeq 3000 with the NovaSeq 6000, which will decrease turn-around time, decrease sequencing costs, and increase the volume of samples that can be sequenced simultaneously. The NovaSeq 6000 will bring genome-center capabilities to the Yerkes Genomics Core? investigators will have in-house access to genome-scale deep sequencing services with corresponding informatics support. Our users, minor and major, correspond to investigators leading their field, and supporting their evolving sequencing needs by acquiring an Illumina NovaSeq 6000 will undoubtedly benefit the larger scientific community.